Escape
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: heavy spoilers for the ending of Birth By Sleep. Aqua is alone in the darkness. Desperate to see her friends again. Driven by a fierce loyalty and love, she makes the ultimate sacrifice.


heeeey! it's been a while since I've posted a story, but news about Birth By Sleep and my newfound obsession with Aqua drove me to write this little ficlet. do tell me if you like it and I may find a way to continue it somehow. much love to my reviewers! 3 I DO NOT own any of these characters. this is for fun. enjoy!

* * *

**~Escape~**

**_Aqua's Story_**

_"If I ever see you again I just want to say how much I miss you guys…how much I care for both of you."_

The words sounded almost real as she spoke them aloud in her head, once again pacing the blue-gray beach of the land of Darkness. Ansem was sulking as usual, rethinking and atoning for his past transgressions that he'd told Aqua she'd never fully understand.

It was hard. This seclusion. She had always been the one to protect, the one to care for others. It went against her very being to sit like this, so helpless and alone.

She'd cried out all her tears long ago, and her eyes felt like ever-swollen orbs in their sockets. Beautiful, beautiful orbs, Ansem had observed, a bit lighter then Sora's, and Kairi's.

The thought brought back memories of meeting both of them. How the little girl had seemed so bright and brave, even at such a young age. How much her mannerisms had reminded her of herself. She'd thought wistfully that if she ever did have a child someday, that child would resemble Kairi in more ways then one.

Sora…there was no more room in her heart anymore, not after hearing that Sora would deliver her from this eternal pit of Darkness. The little boy with the spiky hair and the carefree attitude…the one who'd so reminded her of Ven…How she wished she'd hugged him when she'd had the chance, told him how brave and strong he was going to become. And to thank him.

Thank him for being the one to bring it all together.

"I ache, Ansem. I ache for them something horrible. It's worse then it once was…" she murmured, sitting beside the old man's rock on the beach overlooking the dark moon over the churning waters.

"It will only get worse the longer you stay. It is a symptom of the darkness." was his only reply.

Aqua sighed and hugged her legs to her chest, her heart heavy with a love she couldn't share.

_I'm here, guys. You probably don't remember meeting me now, but I remember you. I remember your bright eyes, full of such promise and hope. You were children with hearts like lions, stronger then anything I'd ever seen before. You aren't mine, but I love you as if you were my own. I feel proud of you every time I hear about how you'll grow up and save us all. Sora, Riku, Kairi. No matter where you are, I'm always here. And Ventus…my goodness…Ventus…you are with Sora, I just feel it. You lend him a strength he'd never have otherwise…_

With a start, Aqua looked up at Ansem.

"Can I give up my heart? Willingly, to a vessel I know will care for it well? So I can escape this nothingness?"

"You can try, but I do not think the vessel you seek is fit for such a transaction. Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and her own heart alone holds a power none can foretell."

"Anything, anything is better then this waiting." Aqua was almost pleading now, on her hands and knees in the sand as if she anticipated the sheer effort it would require to will her heart out to someone else…someone beyond the Darkness.

"Then do as I say." Ansem turned and raised a hand as if in a blessing.

"Think of her. Think of her, and only her. Will her all the love in your heart, even that which you've given to others. And it will come to pass."

Aqua shut her eyes tight and envisioned the sweet little girl and her bouquet of flowers, the way her red hair fell just so, and how she'd smelled of baby powder and a sweet scent of a powerful heart. She sent her all the love in her heart, pictured her as ventus, terra, sora, riku, all in one, and sent the love outward and beyond the veil of darkness.

It started slowly, almost like a slow seeping of her soul out of her body, but then became a great tugging, until finally, she was free.

Her body slumped to the beach, one smooth cheek pressed flat to the blue-grey sands of the beach in the darkness. Empty, now, and would stay as such until her heart rejoined it.

Ansem watched the bright little bubble of light race through the air like a newly freed bird, smiling a bit at the corners of his mouth to see it.

But as quickly as it appeared, the orb of blue light was gone, vanished past the veil and into the heart of a princess.

Of Kairi.

_Hello there, little one. It has been so long. You've grown so much!_

"Who's there?" Kairi gave a start from her bed, looking around blearily. It took her a moment to realize the voice was from inside her head.

_Who are you?_

the voice seemed to chuckle._  
_

_I am a friend, Kairi. and I am here to help you on your long journey. It is getting so hard to speak like this...I fear my strength has been used up in the exchange...but always know...you are never alone..._

The little girl didn't go back to sleep that night. She stayed awake, gazing out of her window at the stars, full of a longing she couldn't explain. she rested a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your heart...Aqua."


End file.
